


Interstellar Overdrive

by Hexxie



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Fantasia, Humor, I'm Sorry, MUCHO ALCOHOL, Multi, Rusia - Freeform, SHIELD, Superheroes, ciencia ficción, sarcasmo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexxie/pseuds/Hexxie
Summary: (Spanish translation of one of my works with the same name).





	Interstellar Overdrive

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interstellar Overdrive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959626) by [Hexxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexxie/pseuds/Hexxie). 



 

> _El más inteligente de todos, en mi opinión, es el hombre que se llama necio por lo menos una vez al mes._

 

No creo que pueda lograrlo. Lo dudo de verdad. En un intento patético de agarrarme al mundo de los vivos, extiendo mi brazo con la impresionante velocidad de un perezoso que llevaba cinco años en coma. Estoy poniendo todas mis fuerzas, mentales y físicas, en intentar cerrar mis dedos alrededor del pomo. Joder, siempre me quejé de que era demasiado bajo para un adulto de estatura media, pero ahora, luchar por agarrarme a él desde el suelo me hace sentir como si intentase escalar la puta Torre Eiffel. ¿Recordáis al tipo aquel que probó un paracaídas de su invención y saltó un par de pisos de la Torre Eiffel? ¿Por qué no usó un muñeco de pruebas? ¿Parezco un muñeco de pruebas?

 

¿Por qué a mí? Hace tanto frío aquí fuera, en medio de San Petersburgo, en febrero. ¿O es ya marzo? Mierda, voy a morir en el frío, sola conmigo misma (no la mejor compañía que podrías tener para tus últimos momentos, sinceramente), y ni siquiera sé qué día es. He durado demasiado, en mi opinión. Más de lo que apostaría si tuviera el privilegio de ser un espectador. Ni siquiera siento mis dedos. No creo que fuera un buen muñeco de pruebas ahora mismo: siento que me partiría en pedacitos pequeños si cayera desde una distancia considerable. Como un buen pedazo de hielo.

 

Espera. Puedo oír las voces distantes amortiguadas de gente bebiendo y riéndose dentro del bar. Quizá si consigo agarrar el pomo y me dejo caer, y con la ayuda de mi amiga Madre Gravedad, pueda abrir la puerta y anunciar mi trágica muerte en alto. ¿Podré decir un nombre? ¿Qué pasa si digo el nombre de Ochki? ¿Se avergonzará de parecer el asesino local? Parece la broma perfecta para antes de morir.

 

—Dana, ¿dejarás algún día de emborracharte y confundir la puerta vieja y bloqueada de entrada por la funcional?—, una voz aparece tras de mí. ¿Es éste mi ángel de la guarda?

 

En cuanto noto el toque de agua helada en mi cara, de inmediato, profiero un grito bastante ridículo. Por algún motivo, el abrazo del agua fría y mortal ha despertado algunos de mis sentidos, pero aunque ya no esté adormecida, hace mucho puto frío.

 

Éste, definitivamente, no es mi ángel guardián.

 

Lentamente, me giro para ver la cara del perpetrador de mi humillación pública. Y por supuesto, es mi mejor amigo: el tío de las gafas. —Dios mío—, de repente, se arrepiente de sus actos. —No sabía que tenías  _tanto_ frío. Dana, ¡tienes los labios azules!

 

—¡Vaya, gracias!—, me quejo tan alto como puedo. Estoy tan ronca que noto cómo las palabras raspan el interior de mi garganta. —Estamos como a unos diez grados bajo cero en la calle; seguro que verme arrastrándome por la escalerita te ha dado a entender que estoy pasándomelo como nunca en el frío.

 

Murmurando para sí en la manera más paternal que le he visto nunca, me levanta con ligera dificultad y me arrastra a la parte trasera del bar. Estoy barriendo el suelo con los pies. No es el tío más fuerte de la ciudad. Aún así, cuidadosamente, me agarra con un brazo y empuja la puerta de atrás, ganándose un fuerte gruñido por parte del Dueño Majo del Bar Anatoli. Estoy bastante segura de que odia cuando entramos a esta parte del bar, pero él sólo viene aquí cuando tiene que reponer una botella vacía, o para agarrar el botiquín porque algún imbécil ha intentado saltar dos mesas seguidas con una cerveza en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra. Me creáis o no, no fui yo aquella vez.

 

—Os lo dije, no entréis aquí sin una razón  _válida_. ¡Esto no es vuestro patio de atrás, joder!

 

Ahí lo tienes.

 

—Anatoli, ¿puedes dejar de lloriquear y ayudarme un momento? Creo que Dana está a punto de desmayarse.

 

—¿Qué cojones, Dana?—, me reprende mientras se acerca a nosotros, haciendo que le reboten los michelines al venir. No puedo evitar reírme cuando pienso en el aspecto general de la escena que me rodea. —Hoy ni has entrado en el bar, ¿y ya estás tan borracha? Odio ser yo quien te lo diga, ya que me gano la vida así, pero de verdad, creo que tienes un problema.

 

—Venga ya—, me quejo otra vez. Espero que puedan oírme. Espero que sepan que los mataría a ambos por hacerme ver tan miserable. —Dejad de actuar como si mi muerte fuera gran cosa. Osea, me encanta vivir y todo eso, pero esto no es culpa mía. Es de tu puta puerta vieja.

 

—¿Qué?—, brinca sorprendido. A pesar de mi estatura, se ha apañado para sentarme en una mesa pequeña, y me está mirando con una mezcla de enfado y agotamiento. —Espera, ¿por qué está su pelo _mojado_?

 

—Mea culpa—, admite Ochki con tono culpable, apresurándose para alcanzarnos con unas cuantas mantas de piel falsa y un secador de pelo. —Es mi culpa... estaba convencido de que sólo estaba borracha, y pensé que algo de agua le espabilaría un poco...

 

—¿¡Eres idiota!?—, el señor calvo con bigote le grita. Aunque la situación lo requiera, no creo que sepa hablar en un tono normal. —¡Estamos a menos doce grados! ¿Por qué demonios le mojarías?

 

—¿Sabes?, en un aspecto...— intento decir, pero me veo interrumpida por el horrible sonido de un secador que probablemente tenga treinta años.

 

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?—, Anatoli consigue superar en volumen al Señor Secador Antigualla.

 

—Eh, ¿recuerdas cuando me quedé aquí aquella noche, hace unos cinco meses?

 

—¡Bah, cállate!—, el viejo finalmente explota, yéndose a zancadas a la parte frontal del bar a través de una cortina de terciopelo particularmente cutre. Tras unos minutos secándome el humor vítreo, quemándome ligeramente el pelo y sacudiendo mis brazos con las mantas, puedo asegurar que me siento mucho mejor que hace media hora. ¿Qué estaba haciendo exactamente hace media hora? Nunca he tenido esas famosas lagunas de memoria por el consumo de alcohol, pero por algún motivo, la tarde en general se me hace borrosa y confusa. Ochki debe haberse dado cuenta de mi ceño fruncido, porque ahora parece mucho más desconcertado que antes. Ha parado de frotarme los brazos.

 

—¿Sabes lo que dicen del calor corporal y todo eso?—, le levanto las cejas.

 

—Oh, Dana, ¿qué tenemos, quince años?—, sacude la cabeza de incredulidad, enrollando el cable alrededor del agarre del secador ochentero. —Podrías haber  _muerto_ ahí fuera, ¿lo sabes?

 

—Perdona, pero te equivocas—, me enrollo las mantas alrededor del cuello como si fuera una señora ricachona. —Soy la Steve Rogers rusa, y acabas de fastidiar mis planes. Has impedido que me envuelva en un capullo de hielo para caer en un sueño de cincuenta años. Acabas de impedir que salve el mundo probablemente hortera de los 2060.

 

Se detiene por un momento y me mira fijamente. Creo que está intentando levantar una ceja, pero lo único que consigue es una especie de entrecierre de ojos coronado por unas cejillas temblorosas. Seis de diez.

 

—¿Sabes?, durmió más de cincuenta años—, murmura al final, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en otra mesa más o menos vacía. El techo del cuarto es tan bajo, y él es tan absurdamente alto, que parece cómico incluso decepcionado conmigo. ¿Por qué es todo a mi alrededor tan inintencionadamente humoroso y parezco ser la única que se da cuenta? —Y tú no eres la Steve Rogers rusa. ¿No era ése tu viejo amigo, Dima? No le robes la gloria.

 

Me remuevo en mi sitio, incómoda de estar aquí, ahora. Como si casi congelarme hasta la muerte no hubiera bastado. —Supongo. Quiero decir, era su sueño, y todo eso, pero bueno. Supongo que alistarse en su juventud le pareció bastante cercano.

 

Dima ha sido (y siempre será, que conste), la persona a la que más cercana me he sentido. Nunca. Lo que sea que he tenido con otras personas jamás será un lazo tan fuerte como lo que compartimos en nuestra infancia y adolescencia, sin importar cuánto nos peleásemos o luchásemos literalmente. Pero oír "Dima" y "no le robes la gloria" en la misma frase me ha hecho sentir como la pila de mierda inútil que soy.

 

Sorbiendo con fuerza, salto y me pongo de pie, y me encuentro sorprendentemente estable. Creo que puedo llegar al garaje polvoriento al que llamo hogar a solas.

 

—Espera, ¿adónde crees que vas?—, me riñe, parándose delante de mí en una postura defensiva. Oh, tío. Aquí viene.

 

—No te me pongas paternalista, Ochki.

 

—¿A esto llamas paternalismo? ¿Cuidar de una amiga? Eres una borracha que apenas ha alcanzado la puerta del bar hoy, llevando chándal y zapatillas en  _invierno_ , ¿pero estoy siendo sobreprotector? De nada por salvar tu culo ingrato.

 

—Me he equivocado—, exclamo con la fuerza de mis pulmones. Sí; puede que tenga un problemilla de actitud. Pero el hecho de que esa frase haya salido de mi boca de verdad podría tornar este momento en uno histórico, un evento de los que ponen en los libros de historia del colegio. —¿Vale? La he cagado. Apuesto a que eso es exactamente lo que querías oír. Déjame en paz. Me voy a casa.

 

No estoy muy segura de si ha sido por mis maneras o por lo que he dicho, pero algo ha hecho click en la cabeza de este tío. De repente parece o sorprendido o triste. ¿De verdad me está compadeciendo?

 

—No tengo un problema con el alcohol. Quizás me haya emocionado un poco y haya bebido mucho Vodka en el taller hoy, y quise terminar la noche fuera en el bar con mis supuestos colegas. Y no: no he conducido hasta aquí. Me he tambaleado a través del camino, y me he tropezado en algún punto con algo. Ponerme de pie era todo un reto, así te lo digo.

 

Con toda la dignidad que me queda, me quito la mayoría de las mantas que hay sobre mis brazos (he decidido coger prestada una de estas hace un rato) y comienzo a marchar hacia la puerta trasera de nuevo. Ni siquiera voy a mirar atrás. Joder, me niego a mirar a los ojos de este tío ahora mismo. Ya sea porque me compadezca o me riña, no quiero verlo.

 

—Y no intentaré abrir la puerta vieja otra vez—, farfullo al final, dejando que la puerta se cierre tras de mí.

 

* * *

 

 

Tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Por qué estoy en una montaña rusa psicodélica y de quién fue la idea de subirse a ella? ¿Es eso un elefante rosa? Dios, creo que voy a vomitar.

 

Y ahí va. Mi cena de anoche.

 

Parpadeo un par de veces, intentando hacer memoria de los últimos minutos. Creo que estoy tumbada al lado de mi cama pétrea. Puedo reconocer los pies de la mesilla sobre mi cabeza. ¿Acabo de potar en el suelo? No volveré a beber.

 

Tras el debido ritual de fregar y barrer, tiro mi suéter a un lado y soy golpeada inmediatamente por el fiero puño del frío mañanero en mi garaje. Temblando de pies a cabeza, me quito el resto de la ropa, enrollándola en una bola de algodón y poliéster, y la lanzo en la cesta de la colada. Un tiro increíble. Sería una buena jugadora de baloncesto. Frotándome los ojos, me lavo la cara antes de empezar mi temida ducha matinal. El agua está congelada al principio, y me trae recuerdos terribles de anoche, pero conforme pasan los segundos, se calienta, y cierro los ojos de nuevo envuelta en los placeres no tan pequeños de una ducha caliente. Oh, cómo me gustaría hervirme en el olvido.

 

Espera. Eso suena fatal.

 

Cuando salgo de la ducha, me envuelvo en una bola de resaca y autocompadecencia en mi toalla gigante. No soy especialmente bajita, quizá esté sobre la media, motivo por el que me hice con un montón de toallas de playa para uso personal. Debería estar marcándome unos cuantos temas con mi cadena estéreo, pero cuando pulso el botón de play, sólo profiere terribles ruidos agudos como de costumbre. Definitivamente, arreglaré eso luego. Mientras me muevo de aquí para allá, escojo ropa al azar para ponerme para el día, pero seleccionando cuidadosamente algo que no me haga congelarme hasta morir en el umbral de un bar. Me he puesto mi suéter térmico, que me ha hecho suspirar de alivio. Llevar unos leggings como rompevientos bajo los Adidas también me ayudará. Quizás debería ser un ser humano responsable y ponerme ese viejo poncho negro de conducción con líneas reflectantes de seguridad. Dios, es tan llamativo. De alguna manera, me encanta y lo odio.

 

Después de agarrar  _tres_ capas de ropa y ponérmelas en el orden correcto (creo), me preparo para salir hacia mi querida bukhanka, mi vieja furgoneta. Oh, cómo me gusta mi furgo desgastada. En realidad es una mezcla de piezas de la marca UAZ que sabiamente junté, y es una obra de arte. Para mí. Algunos capullos del oeste piensan que es "demasiado rusa" para su gusto, pero yo creo que tiene cierto encanto. Justo antes de salir por la puerta oxidada de peatones, recuerdo algo. Anoche no me terminé el Vodka del todo. Me paro ahí, mirando a la botella medio llena y resolviendo un par de cosas. Me acerco a mi pequeña nevera blanca (¿por qué tengo una siquiera cuando podría tirar mis cosas en la acera?), agarro un chile rojo picante, bebo un trago de Vodka y me como el chile de un bocado. Puede que penséis que estoy loca, pero ésta es una solución clásica de babuchka para el frío.

 

Vale. Estoy lista para el tiempo invernal.

 

Me encanta conducir a solas en medio de la nada, y me encanta todavía más cuando encuentro chatarra vieja al lado de la carretera. La última vez que hice esto, hace unas semanas, me encontré un Lada Samara roto sin ruedas siquiera. Puede que suene raro, pero deberíais ver las mierdas que la gente deja en la tundra. Tengo mi caja de herramientas portátil por si encuentro algo interesante, para poder despiezarlo y llevármelo a casa; es un hábito que conservo de mis viejos días de gloria en la chatarrería. Puede que mis herramientas sean lo más joven y nuevo dentro del coche, aparte de... mí, quizás. Vamos. No soy tan vieja.

 

Oh, y la cámara. No estoy segura de que sepáis sobre ésto, pero todo el mundo que conduce en Rusia tiene una cámara para grabar la carretera. ¿Por qué? Porque la ley puede o  _puede no_ ponerse de nuestro lado cuando hay un accidente, y algunos peatones encuentran divertido intentar engañar al seguro saltando delante de un coche. Vale, yo también lo encontraría divertido si saltar a la carretera me asegurara unos cuantos cientos de pavos, pero eh, no soy tan autodestructiva. Puede que haya algo de atasco en la ciudad, pero me conozco las carreteras muy bien. Arreglar basura vieja y evitar el tráfico (o a la gente, en cualquier caso) son mis especialidades; así que con un par de trucos y conducir aquí y allá, por fin veo que he dejado el centro de San Petersburgo atrás. Puede que mi estéreo en casa no funcione muy bien, pero ahora que estoy lejos de gente que mira raro a una furgoneta de veinte años rebotando por la música, puedo poner felizmente mi música y conducir unas cuantas horas.

 

Mientras me meneo escuchando Moskau, la canción de Dschinghis Khan (quienes son, irónicamente, un grupo alemán), mis habilidades de baile se ven interrumpidas por un destello repentino. Salto un poquito, sorprendida de cómo ha podido alumbrar toda la carretera y mis alrededores, incluso cuando el sol ya está saliendo. ¿Ha sido eso un rayo?

 

Un sonido penetrante, más fuerte de lo que oirías de normal durante una excursión a las tundras del Distrito federal del Noroeste, resuena por todo mi alrededor y hace que mi cerebro se encoja de dolor. Pateo los frenos tan fuerte como puedo; el dolor de cabeza me está impidiendo concentrarme en qué está pasando fuera de mi furgoneta. Con unas maniobras improvisadas, giro y entro en el arcén, donde finalmente me detengo de golpe, intacta. Esperaba dar unas vueltas de campana antes de golpear un árbol o algo, como en las películas, pero no hay nada literalmente a mi alrededor por kilómetros. Respirando con fuerza, miro de nuevo al frente y presencio una inesperadamente bella caída del cielo. Qué es lo que cae, no estoy segura, pero ha dejado una estela violácea impresionante a su paso. Sea lo que sea, he podido fijar mis ojos en ello justo antes de que se estampe en la nieve unas centenas de metros al frente. El suelo se sacude ligera pero notablemente.

 

Oh. Dios. Mío.

 

Mientras vuelvo en mí, le doy al gas y acelero en dirección al lugar de la caída. En cuanto puedo ver a través del parabrisas el cráter que ha dejado el impacto, freno y salgo del coche, corriendo hacia el Objeto Ya-No-Volador No Identificado. Tiene una forma alargada pero redondeada, como la de una pastilla, y está compuesto de una aleación de metales que no puedo identificar. El lateral de la nave está visiblemente roto, con un buen agujero por el que podría pasar yo, pero no parece consecuencia de la caída. Sin dudar, e ignorando los peligros que puede entrañar, me meto, intrigada sobre qué puede contener. Sin pensarlo, me impulso para subir y grito fuertemente por un golpe de dolor repentino, causado por mi estúpida idea de agarrarme a un metal incandescente llevando sólo unos guantes endebles de piel y pelo. Sacudiendo la mano del escozor, sigo adentrándome en el compartimiento humeante de la nave, abrumada por la elegancia y delicadeza de la realización de la tecnología mayormente rota a mi alrededor. No se parece en nada a lo que podría esperar encontrar en este planeta. Exceptuando, quizás, la tecnología super avanzada de la que no sé nada perteneciente al Roskosmos o a la NASA. Un panel anaranjado de cristal que recuerda a una pantalla de alta tecnología embellece la parte frontal del compartimento, donde esperarías ver una ventana como la de los coches y aviones. Se ve contrastada con la sensación general de la sala, hecha de materiales que varían entre tonos turquesa oscuro y azul. Hay un objeto de metal visiblemente caliente con la forma de un huevo delante de la supuesta pantalla, pero en cuanto me dispongo a acercarme (aunque estoy mucho más maravillada por la idea de examinar los motores y propulsores de esta cosa), un haz de luz cobalto lo atraviesa y empieza a abrirlo. Probablemente, debería echar a correr en cualquier dirección, pidiendo desesperadamente ayuda a gritos o llamando a las autoridades, pero no puedo evitar quedarme pasmada mirándolo, boquiabierta.

 

Y por supuesto, hay un ser vivo dentro del huevo. Sorprendente.

 

Aunque sea de origen alien (obviamente), se parece  _mucho_ a un ser humano de piel azulada. Es grande y amenazador, en mi opinión: incluso sentado, es mucho más alto y corpulento que yo. Joder, probablemente sea mucho más alto y corpulento que la mayoría de gente que conozco. Unas rastas blanquecinas le caen por debajo de los hombros. Con un aparato extraño metálico en la cara, sólo se le ven los ojos. Un sonido tembloroso y agudo sale de donde debería estar su boca. Oh, dios. ¿Está esta cosa intentando respirar tras la máscara?

 

Cuando doy un paso hacia el ser, la habitación empieza a iluminarse intermitentemente, y una alarma empieza a sonar. Una figura que se parece demasiado a cómo se me vería desde el frente de la habitación aparece en la pantalla naranja, y una voz robótica empieza a hablar en un tono amenazador. Creo que me he convertido en el enemigo de esta nave. La situación en general parece sacada justo de una peli de bajo coste de ciencia ficción, y estoy apunto de convertirme en la posible primera víctima humana del metraje. Una voz grave y profunda corta el aire, incluso más ronca que la mía, y las alarmas y las luces se detienen. Gracias, colega interplanetario. El hecho de que la nave me haya marcado como una posible amenaza para esta masa caminante azul me resulta muy gracioso. Con dificultad, la cosa viva se lleva la mano a la oreja, saca una especie de auricular y me estira el brazo, como si me lo estuviera dando. Con el corazón en un puño, lo agarro con rapidez y me lo pongo en la oreja. Me cabe sorprendentemente bien, más de lo que pensaba, ya que nuestra diferencia en tamaño es considerable. Lentamente, empieza a hablar de nuevo; pero esta vez, por alguna razón, siento que le  _entiendo_ perfectamente.

 

—Salva... a los hijos... de los Cotati—, consigue murmurar.

 

—¿Qué coño?—, le pregunto sinceramente. —¿Salvar a los  _quién?_

 

Sin previo aviso, la cosa se levanta mucho más rápido de lo que esperarías de alguien que acaba de atravesar todas las capas de la atmósfera de la Tierra y colisionar en una superficie casi siberiana, me agarra de la cara y del pecho y me levanta sin esfuerzo visible. No, no, no. ¿Cómo quieres que salve a nadie si me vas a matar así sin más? ¿Ha sido todo una prueba? ¿He dado una respuesta incorrecta, condenando a toda mi raza? ¿Dónde están esos tíos americanos, los que lucharon con unas fuerzas aliens en trajes ajustados en Nueva York, cuando más los necesitas?

 

Una flujo de calor insoportablemente ardiente empieza a latir en mi interior, empezando por mi pecho, abrasando cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Me hace sentir como si mi sangre hirviera de verdad. Qué manera tan horrible de morir. Oigo un pitido retumbante en mi cabeza, y abriendo la boca inevitablemente para vomitar, un líquido humeante y denso burbujea, emergiendo de mi garganta a trompicones, empapando la mano y el brazo del alien en el proceso. Por qué no estoy muerta en esta agonía inaguantable, es un misterio. Intentando, por lo menos, desmayarme para dejar de sufrir hasta que muera, ambos agarres se aflojan a la vez, dejándome caer al suelo, justo encima de lo que sea que acabo de expulsar.

 

Cuando las olas de dolor disminuyen, me encuentro a mí misma inesperadamente viva, en una pose un poco extraña. Entreabriendo mis ojos, intento echar un vistazo a lo que sea que haga el alien, pero me lo encuentro tirado en una pose similar a la mía. Solo que ya no respira. Por un momento, me doy cuenta de que no he respirado por, más o menos, un minuto; y mientras intento alzarme para sentarme en el duro suelo, una última tos me hace expulsar una descarga de ese líquido brillante rojo sangre. Así, mi cavidad respiratoria ya no está obstruida, y finalmente recupero el aliento. Inhalo profundamente. El contacto del aire con mis pulmones me hace sentir incluso peor que hace unos segundos, pero aún es mucho mejor que la falta de oxígeno. Las partes de mi ropa que han entrado en contacto con el líquido burbujeante extraño se han quemado como si les hubiera echado ácido. ¿He vomitado puta lava?

 

Aún así, voy a beber más de esa solución babuchka para el frío en cuanto llegue a casa.

 

Por suerte, la quemadura en mi mano de cuando salté en la nave está mucho mejor ahora. —¿Sabes, Ziggy?—, susurro apoyándome torpemente en mis manos para levantarme. —Normalmente, enterraría dignamente a cualquier criatura que tenga la desgracia de morir a mi lado, pero tu decisión repentina de agarrarme y brindarme la experiencia más dolorosa que he tenido en mi vida ha hecho que cambie de idea. Espero que te pudras ahí.

 

Me tambaleo hacia el agujero de la nave de nuevo, de cara a las afueras. No hay nadie en los alrededores, y no va a haber ni un alma hasta que conduzca hasta la próxima ciudad. Esta carretera es una de las menos atravesadas del distrito, desde que construyeron una recta y segura que comunica mejor los dominios de la civilización. Cuando salto al asfalto, me veo golpeada de nuevo por el frío penetrante, respirando verdaderas nubes de vapor. ¿Tan caliente está mi garganta? Sea lo que sea el líquido que el alien me ha metido en el cuerpo, dios sabe cómo, me ha jodido muchísimo. Pero por lo menos ya no tengo tanto frío como cuando salí de la furgoneta. No estoy segura de qué acaba de pasar, pero aquí se queda.

 

Excepto por las piezas que voy a apropiarme de este tronco volador de alta tecnología.


End file.
